Scientia Lusus Boarding School - HIATUS
by Sadistic Demons
Summary: Scientia Lusus Boarding School. A prestigious boarding school for kids all over the world, who specialize in many or one specific subject. Riaka, Mizuki, Yakeru, Kagami, Himuro and the GoM, meet the cast of the Hetalia series. As they go through school life, bullying, being bullied, tiring lessons, love and the torture of hot teachers and students. - AU - Hetalia & KnB cross over.
1. Chapter 1

**_Title:_ Scientia Lusus Boarding School.  
_Rating:_ M  
_Chapter:_ Prolouge.  
**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Kuroko no Basuke and Hetalia or its characters - Only Riaka, Mizuki, Yakeru and the plot~

**Note: **Swearing and harsh name calling. Be warned.

* * *

"HOW CAN MY PERENT'S DO THIS KINDA SHIT TO ME!"

A redheaded boy with black lowlights screamed out, falling comically to his knees with even more comical tears cascading down his face.

He was currently contemplating, well screaming out loud, why would his parents send him away to another country to attend a boarding school with people he never met before.

"Are you okay mister?"

He looked up, still crying, to see someone who you could tell just by looking at her huge, and by that I mean globe like, innocent eyes, that she was a lot younger than him, although, if you only judge her by her height then you'd probably think differently

"Uurrrr..." Kagami was stuck for words realising that people had witnessed his mini meltdown

"Yakeru, getta'way from the crazy, crying man!" Called out a tall raven haired boy, how had similar features to the curious, although freakishly tall, child in front of him.

An angry tick forming on his forehead as he realised what he said, "HEY! What do ya mean by crazy and cryin'?"

"Well… Ya did have a mental breakdown, and dude... Ya kinda were crying."

* * *

"Mmmm... Coffee..." A tall raven haired girl murmured inhaling the rich intoxicating scent.

"You're addicted to that stuff." A slightly taller purple haired male shook his head while delving into a brown bag filled with sweets.

"You can't talk." She gestures to the bag in his hand and takes a sip of coffee "I can't believe they have Starbucks here..." She adds

"Even better... A Starbucks with sweets..." The male also added

"Yeah! I can bring Yakeru here for cake!"

"Yakeru?" He asks as they exit the shop

"Ma little sister... You left before she was born, she's ten now. She's here as well, yall meet her soon. I think she'll like ya." She noticed the slightly panicked look on his face "Like you she 'as an obsession with anythin' sweet or sugary."

"I don't have an obsession."

"Sure ya don't." She smirked.

"Hey, if I'm obsessed with sweets you have an addiction to coffee."

"I aint even gonna to deny that."

* * *

Start of a day, and the jet-black haired girl made her way into the entrance of the stupid new boarding school that her parents had sent her to. Her eyes were glued to her screen, as she walked playing the game called 'temple run' on her S4 that her parents had brought her before she left for the school. Another boy stopped in the middle of the walk way, he was waiting for a girl to stop fawning over a cute boy she had seen walking with a blonde.

"Riaka!"

A boy behind the girl called out, as soon as she hit the dude in the walk way, falling back on her ass, and then groaning before picking her phone. Seeing across the phone the game over screen for Temple Run. The guy, stayed a few meters away from the female as Riaka lifted her gaze.

"What the fuck! Ya stupid asshole! You made me lose." Looking at him she clicked her tongue and lifted herself up.

"What was that you stupid Yank."

"Stupid what?! Yall did not just go there. Stupid blue 'aired piece of Japanese shit."

"Riaka!"

"What! He started it!"

The crowd surrounding them soon spat out a bunch of _oo's_ and _jip_ some even shouting _fight_ - such immature people. The small pink-haired girl ran over to see what was happening, and was met with her step-brother and a jet-black haired girl and boy glaring at him. The blue-haired teen huffed, and looked away as his little step-sister walked over to them, standing in front of her brother, her hands on her hips, glaring at Riaka.

"Awe look, the little doll has come to join in the argument. Can't the big boy stand up for 'imself?"

Riaka made a smug look and stared at the girl before her gaze looked back up to the boy. Kasamatsu soon returned, he lifted his scarf, to cover the smirk that appeared on his face, from his cousin's words, holding the Starbucks cup in his hands, standing next to his cousin before sighing a little. The little one was still glaring at Riaka, whilst Riaka glared at the blue-haired teen. The crowd soon grew larger as the small one spoke.

"Hey! Don't talk to him like that you little bitch, take a look in the mirror freak!"

"You what, ya little brat!"

"You heard me you two eyed, slut."

Riaka stood there slightly shocked before frowning. On that note, Kasamatsu soon took the girls hand and dragged her away before, his cousin did anything stupid the younger one. On the other hand Aomine, the blue-haired teen glared at the little one as she turned around and gave him the biggest victory smile ever. Though the smile soon disappeared when she notice that he wasn't pleased with her actions.

"Satsuki... Stop acting like a spoiled brat."

"B-but Daiki... She insulted you!"

"I insulted her first, and you took it too far!"

After that Aomine slung the female over his shoulder as she screamed at him to put her down, hitting his back and swinging her legs, he moved his head out of the way of the attacking small feet. Everyone just stared at the duo, before the crowd breaking up.

* * *

Meanwhile the Religious Studies teacher was walking down the corridor towards a disruptive noise... Must be the first fight of the year.

He exited the front doors towards the gates to see a black haired boy dragging a black haired girl towards the entrance hall.

"Oi! What's-a going on out-a here eh?" He called over to them.

Riaka and Kasamatsu soon stopped to stare at the teacher, though Riaka soon turned her gaze away before, the blue-haired teen, which was carrying the pink-haired brat, was stopped by the same teacher. The four were silent, when Aomine dropped his step-sister none of them wanting to speak. Riaka was seriously hurt from the insult, and Aomine was seriously pissed at his sister.

"Well-a... Is-a anyone going to tell-a me?"

The silence settled once more before the obviously Italian teacher let out a very frustrated sigh, before glaring at the four. Riaka stood there before; she stepped away and ran straight for the girl's dorms, though it wasn't to get away from being told off, it was more to do with what the little one had said to her. Kasa soon sprinted after her before Momoi frowned, holding her brothers hand, as the Italian teacher just growled and swore that he was going to just quit being a teacher sooner or later. Aomine stood there before removing his hand from his sisters and continuing to walk to the entrance hall, with the pink-haired girl following behind him.

* * *

Soon the entrance hall was flooded with new students as on the stage stood the principle and vice-principle of the school. Mizuki sat with the ones she knew, Murasaki on her left and Himuro on her right, whilst Kise sat next to Murasaki and Kagami between Himuro and Kasamatsu who was sitting next Riaka, as all the younger students were at the front. Though just to top it all off, there was too dangerous aura's now being emitted from the end of their row, each person in that row turned to their heads to the end, just to find the blue-haired teen, and sitting next to the black-haired girl. Both pissed off.

"WELCOME EVERYONE TO SCIENTIA LUSUS ACADEMY!"

"You will all fail."

All the students stared at the vice-principle as Riaka and Aomine just blinked before, everyone started to sigh, and just stared at the front. As if it was planned, the short-tempered duo both muttered together, before glaring at one and other.

"Such enthusiasm..."

"Does this mean we don't have to try hard?"

They turned their gazes to the girl who had her hand raised in the air before one of the teachers stepped up, the blonde haired guy with glasses and a cowlick stood there.

"Sup Dudes! I'm ya English teacher man!"

"Dude! You're 'Murican!"

"The name is Alfred F. Jones, but ya'll can call be Mr. A."

Riaka stood up, before being pulled back into her chair by Kasamatsu, as Himuro pulled Mizuki back into her chair. Yet Riaka turned her gaze to the students who started to mutter, about the English teacher being American. The next teacher stood up with another two.

"I'm you're French teacher. You can call me Mr. Williams."

"I'm the German teacher. You can call me Mr. Awesome."

"And I am your Latin teacher. You can call me Mr. K."

"Ignore that bastard, I'm your chemistry teacher, Dr. Adnan."

"Nan-bread!" Yakeru yelled out happily from the front row. Himuro and Mizuki simultaneously face palmed at their sister's strangeness.

"We raised that." Himuro said

"The fruits of our labour." Mizuki muttered.

The teacher looked to the front row, seeing the little girl stare at him, smiling only like a ten year old could, when they were in serious trouble but they just don't realise it.

"Detention"

The girl frowned at the teacher before Mizuki stood up, slightly annoyed at the action being taken.

"The lessons anit even started! Ya'll can't do that!"

Himuro pulled Mizuki back down as Riaka looked at the blue-haired teen beside her. Kasamatsu nudged her a little, and she quickly stopped staring at him, before noticing that the ceremony had ended and everyone was leaving the hall.

Soon most of the girls wondered around the school, whilst Riaka made her way over to the dorms. She didn't want to be seen, so as soon as she entered the building, the jet-black haired girl made her way to the room given. Mizuki on the other hand was already in the room, unpacking her clothes and other luggage she had sent with her. There was quiet voices in the room, as Riaka stood outside of the door, seemed to be another person.

* * *

"Why can't I share a room with you?" Yakeru, the ten year old sibling asked her elder sister.

"Because the rules are that you need to share with someone from your own age group." Answers her brother Himuro for her.

"Which sucks, because I have no idea how to make friends." Mizuki added folding her clothes somewhat neatly into a drawer.

"You didn't have any problems with Murasakibara." Himuro pointed out.

"I met him through you." She waved him off and sat on her bed.

"I like BFG!" Yakeru cheered, BFG standing for Big Friendly Giant, her nickname for Murasakibara.

"Yeah, because he always gives you sweets which make you fat!" Mizuki grabbed her sister and started tickling her belly.

"N-No! S-Stop tha-at t-tick-les!" the child started laughing hysterically tears starting to form at the corners of her big hazel eyes.

Himuro looked on at his siblings in amusement, if only their parents could see them. After Yakeru screamed at him for help in between her fits of laughter he decided to aid her by tickling Mizuki instead, leading Yakeru to also tickle her, resulting in Mizuki laughing so much she started to snort and couldn't breathe.

* * *

After a few minutes, it soon calmed down in the room, as Himuro turned to the boxes on the other side of the room. Mizuki soon did the same as they both sighed. That was when Yakeru moved over to the door, placing her ear against it and frowned hearing the faint sobs, coming from the other side. Before opening the door Mizuki turned to her and gave her a confused look, watching her step outside to see who it was that was crying.

"Hey miss... Are you okay?"

At that moment Riaka jumped a little, and wiped her eyes before turning to face the girl, whilst Yakeru gave her a slight worried look, though seeing her eyes she smiled. The jet black-haired girl stared at the girl confused, as to why she was just smiling at her.

"Oh my god! You eyes are so cool!"

"Yakeru... Who are ya talkin' to?"

The elder sister walked out to her younger sister before looking down at Riaka, as the other turned her gaze away, closing her eyes so none of them could see the two different colours. Himuro soon was standing next to them, as he blinked. Riaka pulled her legs closer to herself, and buried her head into her knees.

"P-please dont stare..."

"A-aint you the girl who was aruging earlier with that dude...?" Mizuki quietly asked her as, Riaka lifted her head to look at them, blinking once, before looking back at the floor quietly nodding. "Who wouldda thought, that yall were a shy girl.."

"I-i'm not shy...!" Her voice wavered, but it was stubbornly said. "I-i'm not... I just don't appreciated being stared at."

The three siblings looked at each other, before turning back to the girl. "A-are you by any chance... Riaka Kuroishian...?"

Riaka frowned looking away a little more before muttering 'yes' to them, and before she knew it, Mizuki and Yakeru were dragging her into the room, whilst Himuro stood by the door, and as soon as she was fully into the dorm room, the boy closed the door, and the three off them turned back to the girl, who was now clinging to the quilt of her new bed. The three of them had over heard the argument earlier but didn't bother seeing what it was about, though they had over heard some of the names and lines being tossed between this girl and the boy, as well as the little pink-haired brat.

"For starters. Yall eyes are amazing!" Said the youngest of the three.

"Two. Who cares how ya look." The girl said whilst making the peace sign, symboling the number two.

"And three. We'll be your friends, if you don't have any already." The boy said with a gentle smile. Riaka looked at them, before Mizuki helped her off the floor, and pointed to the boxes. As the boy spoke once more. "And if ya need help... We're gladly help ya unpack."


	2. NOTICE!

Hello my amazing readers. This has been put into all my fics that I am doing, its a heads up for you on what will be happening with the fics.

For starters, I know some of my fic have been slow on the updating side. And like everyone else, I have a proper life, that involves being at college three days a week, and lots of deadlines on art work. Art Work is difficult stuff, when you only have a certain amount of days or weeks to complete it in. But, as everyone else, I'm a human being, and I only can do so much.

So here are my excuses... I guess, you could call them that really.

1) Art Work

2) College

3) Having to look after my family with my dad

4) Anime (its the usual excuse for most xD)

5) Writers Block

6) Time.

7) Motivation

8) Friends, and getting out of the house.

So there are the excuses.

But I do promise to update more when I have time off college. So I am sorry in advance. Truly, am sorry.

Love,

Sadistic Demons... Aka.. Nikita~


End file.
